<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>旧时遗民 by yersincerevyoletta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682360">旧时遗民</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersincerevyoletta/pseuds/yersincerevyoletta'>yersincerevyoletta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersincerevyoletta/pseuds/yersincerevyoletta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的眼睛有罪，你的眼睛也是。<br/>all雏 中文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐雏, 宁雏 - Relationship, 鸣雏</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 同类</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文多男主，含佐雏/鸣雏/宁雏/鸣樱，暗佐鸣/鼬佐。<br/>怎么港，虽然主CP是佐雏，但是着墨不多，我写到最后也不知道两个人之间是不是爱。<br/>阅读之前最好做好心理准备。<br/>划线部分为助子的内心活动</p><p>句子有借鉴陈年喜老师的诗集炸裂志和波斯诗人Rumi的诗集。</p><p>已弃用的lofter号：宇智波鼬的小娇妻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>同类</h1><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波佐助回木叶的时候已经过了盂兰盆节。</p><p>夏天的晚上已经下过了一场雷雨，但并不凉爽。靠近街边店铺的屋檐滴答滴答，积了一洼一洼水，被低气压囚禁在此的水分好像徘徊在这块土地上的幽灵，令人粘腻又恶心。空无一人的街道尽头，没有月亮也看不见星星。几颗行道树上，蝉有气无力地叫着，树下草丛里的蛐蛐却讨人嫌地卖力和着。</p><p>村里的建筑物阻隔了风，佐助进村走了几步路，身体就被一层无法蒸发的薄汗包裹。</p><p> </p><p>白天村子里似乎有过一场热闹的集会，而且一直持续到深夜。人们留下了签子，食物包装，和气球的碎片后就奔向了睡眠，一地狼藉要到明天清晨才会被打扫干净。</p><p>他也曾参加过集会，穿过这条拥挤的街道，在宇智波家还在的时候。那时候每逢集会，父母族人总是忙着维护治安，于是他对于集会的记忆总是以鼬牵着他开始，在鼬背上睡熟结束。</p><p>他微微皱眉阻止自己继续发散回忆，对自己突如其来的追思有些不满。在回归木叶之后，他愈发不喜外露自己的情绪，即使是在空无一人的大街上。</p><p> </p><p>这个时候除了巡逻的暗部不会再有别人了吧，他心想，回家之后可以洗个冷水澡，吃个冰番茄，睡觉，明天去找鸣人报告任务。中午可能会被他拉着一起吃一乐拉面，在下次出发之前也许会和卡卡西和春野樱碰个面。</p><p>这三个人好像概括了他和这个世界如今所有的羁绊。</p><p>他知道四战里并肩作战的一些人可能把他当作伙伴，但是他不习惯也没有打算接受更多。</p><p> </p><p>热闹是因为人多，人多就会产生污秽……这条热闹过后的大街让他无法忍受，黑发男人熟练地隐藏了自己的气息，跳上屋脊，向宇智波旧宅奔去。</p><p>纵跃间，佐助看见昏暗的街上有一点微弱的火光。他停下了脚步，俯瞰着街道上唯一的行人——靛蓝色长发和淡紫色的眼眸，日向家的大小姐。</p><p>她一手提着一盏莲花型的小纸灯，一手抱着一束雏菊，在深夜的大街上踽踽独行。</p><p> </p><p>他记得四战里唯一死去的同期是她的哥哥。有什么见不得人事情要过了盂兰盆节才能说吗？</p><p>鬼使神差地，佐助跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>女人穿着白色的浴衣，走路姿态娴静。木屐落下又提起，没有发出一点声音也没有溅起一点积水。直到走到慰灵碑，她的脚后跟和小腿还是皎白的。</p><p> </p><p>墓园很开阔，并不是一个可以窃听的好地方。眼前这个女人虽拥有最强的侦察瞳术，但明显精神恍惚，神不在此，于是他选了个不远不近，可以读到她唇语的地方观察着。</p><p> </p><p>女人停在了一块墓碑前——日向宁次。</p><p>——她果然是来找哥哥而不是族人的。</p><p>听说她为了保护鸣人甘愿以血肉为盾，未想她的哥哥抢在她之前用性命保护了他们两个，遗言里还大有把她托付给鸣人的意思。但是，呵，佐助露出一个嘲讽的笑，鸣人在四战后与日向雏田有过一段短暂的交往，不久后两人和平分手。<br/>
“嘛，被雏田舍命救了好几次很感动的说，但是交往之后觉得交往还是要彼此喜欢。”某一次他回村被鸣人抓去吃拉面的时候，同窗一如既往事无巨细地向他汇报了他不在的时候自己的事情。</p><p> </p><p>几个月后，忍鹰的脚上的信纸破天荒成了粉色。</p><p>“佐助！小樱接受我的告白啦！哈哈哈！…………”</p><p>他看完信收起，内心毫无波澜。</p><p> </p><p>女人把莲花灯和雏菊放在了墓碑前面，佐助盯着她的开合的唇。</p><p> </p><p>“宁次哥哥对不起，盂兰盆节匆匆来看你一眼就走了，你一定很奇怪吧？”</p><p>
  <strike>“</strike>
  <strike>鼬，我继承了你的意志，决定守护这个无聊的地方。盂兰盆节的时候我在出任务，所以没有回来看你。”</strike>
</p><p>“其实那天有很多话想和宁次哥哥说，但是和哥哥说话的人太多了，我…不知道该怎么说出口，所以说三天之后再来看哥哥。”</p><p>
  <strike>“你为木叶牺牲了族人，背负了污名，死后却连慰灵碑都不能进，盂兰盆节也无人祭拜，值得吗？”</strike>
</p><p>“宁次哥哥在那边过得还好吗？我……我……过得很好……”</p><p>
  <strike>“你…这个自以为是的男人…就接受这样的结局吗？”</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>女人的头垂得更低了，她叹了一口气，沉默了几分钟，似乎下定了决心。</p><p>“宁次哥哥，我和鸣人君在一起之后分手了……”</p><p>
  <strike>“鸣人和小樱在一起了。但是我一点都不在乎。”</strike>
</p><p>“辜负了宁次哥哥……对不起……”</p><p>
  <strike>“我离开木叶的时候是一个人，回来的时候还是一个人。这是我自己选择的路。”</strike>
</p><p>女人弯腰向墓碑鞠了一个很深很久的躬，起来的时候肩膀轻轻地颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>天空又开始下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。</p><p>女人没走。他也没走。</p><p> </p><p>“鸣人君……现在和小樱在一起了，他们过得很幸福。我也很为他们高兴……”</p><p>“宁次哥哥……把我……托付给鸣人君的时候……也是这样的心情吗……”</p><p>“托哥哥的福，日向家，大家……现在都过得很好……”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>“这个男人为了村子的付出哪里比得上哥哥的万分之一！”</strike>
</p><p>
  
  <strike>“为什么他的名字可以刻在慰灵碑被后人景仰祭奠，你的牌位只能在宇智波的神社里逐渐腐烂！” </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>“为什么他死后可以上天堂，你却要下地狱！”</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>“为什么你不恨！”</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>很多人凋落于此，很多事情，在不容挽留中完成了命运。</p><p>雨声没有盖住女人的一声悲鸣，她终于忍不住哭出了声。她跪倒在了墓碑前。</p><p> </p><p>佐助走到了她背后，她毫无察觉。</p><p>一记手刀，他把泥泞地里的污糟女人捡了起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***********************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雏田醒来，发现自己在一个密室里，全身赤裸只盖着一件披风。</p><p>她只记得自己去了慰灵碑，在宁次哥哥的墓碑前痛哭，然后失去了意识。</p><p>现在是什么情况？靛发女人扭头冷不防撞进了一双冰冷的异色眸子里，“啊…佐…佐助君？”</p><p> </p><p>如果是路过的巡逻暗部，云隐的忍者，科学狂人大蛇丸， 甚至已经不在人世的宁次哥哥，她的表情都不会比现在更惊讶。</p><p>“我…怎么会和…佐助君，在这里？”，而且还不着寸缕，好像掉进了一个奇怪的平行世界。</p><p>不如…</p><p>“解！”</p><p>她偷偷在披风下结了一个解除幻术的印，但是什么都没有发生。那个黑发的男人还是坐在噼啪做响的火炉旁，用一根树枝拨弄着燃烧的火堆。他黑色的眸子里映着火光，没有回答她的疑问，甚至露出一个嘲讽的笑。</p><p>“我…是遇到什么危险，被佐助君救了吗？”见男人没有开口的意思，她只能继续打破两人之间的沉默，“真是谢谢佐助君了。”她半起身，深深颔首，靛色长发顺着她的动作向她的脖子两边落下，露出一截奶油色的肌肤。男人终于侧过头看了她一眼，还是没有作答。</p><p>她的嘴唇被贝齿咬得发白，终于还是鼓足勇气问：“佐助君有看到我的衣服吗？“</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”男人终于回应，他露出一个残忍的笑，“你的衣服很脏，被我脱了丢掉了。”</p><p>“啊……”女人终于反应过来面前的昔日同窗意味着危险而不是安全，她快速地扣上了披风顶端唯一一颗扣子，站了起来。“谢谢佐助君收留我到现在，但是我该回去了，家里看我不见了应该很着急。”</p><p>“呵”，男人嗤笑一声，“用白眼来威胁我吗？这里是宇智波族神社的密室，白眼无法穿透这里的结界。”</p><p>“白眼！”雏田开了白眼，果然，目之所及一片漆黑。</p><p> </p><p>两个人的影子随着火光在墙上跳跃着。</p><p>雏田光滑的额角沁出了细密的冷汗。眼前这个男人是宇智波佐助没错，再高明的变身术在白眼面前也无所遁形。只是她对这个亦正亦邪的同届知之甚少，为数不多的印象就是鸣人君的至交好友，鸣人君的红玫瑰的白玫瑰，至于他为什么在慰灵碑掳走自己，又打算干什么，这两件事，雏田想象不出任何理由和可能。</p><p>为了白眼？眼前这位已经拥有了轮回眼。为了美色？这位在忍者学校的时候就被莺莺燕燕包围，可对谁都是不假辞色。</p><p> </p><p>气氛僵持着。</p><p>雏田握着襟口的手微微颤抖，她不知道是否应该继续说话，毕竟刚刚那句话已经被证明是句蠢话了。</p><p>男人往火炉里挑了一块碳，火光黯淡了一下，不一会儿火舌包裹住了跌落的碳，火光跳跃着变得更亮了一点。</p><p> </p><p>“踩着哥哥的尸体上位，滋味怎么样？”</p><p>
  <strike>“原谅我，佐助……”</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>雏田简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，男人恶意的问题让她的脑子有一瞬间的空白。她的嘴唇哆嗦着，脸颊因为愤怒和耻辱染上了红晕，虽一向不善言辞且身陷险境，她还是怒斥道：“我不知道你在说什么！保护鸣人君是我和哥哥共同的心愿。我从来没有用哥哥的死要挟过鸣人君和我交往！”</p><p>佐助又嗤笑了一声，“小樱和鸣人现在过得很幸福。你只是个没人要的可怜虫罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>“幸福的是那心怀阳光之人，家里有心爱之人。而他的家里除了几块牌位，什么都没有。”</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>女人的紫眸避开了他的视线，显然是被他的话伤到，但还是倔强地反驳：“鸣人和小樱都是我重要的同伴，他们在一起很幸福，我也很开心。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>“为什么爱你的女人可以笑着祝福你和别的女人，爱我的女人却为了村子对我下杀手…”</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“是吗？”男人把手里的那根树枝丢进了火里，起身逼近，“我听到了你在慰灵碑那所有的话。别装大度了。你的心里是谁？漩涡鸣人？日向宁次？”</p><p>“……”女人倔强的脸上终于出现了一丝慌乱的表情，她忙不迭地后退，而他不紧不慢地继续靠近：<strike>“真可怜啊，爱你的人已经死了，你爱的人不要你了。”</strike><strike></strike></p><p>
  
</p><p>女人被逼到了墙角，他在她面前站定。</p><p>不得不说，眼前这个女人让他很有凌虐的欲望，他想看她愤怒又无能为力的眼睛，他的生活已经贫乏到要用别人的痛苦来调剂了。佐助伸手去抬眼前女人的下巴，却被她一掌打开。女人怒视着他道：“我的事情与你无关！请让我离开！”</p><p>“呵…”男人的眼睛变成了血红色，不详的纹路流转。雏田后知后觉地反应过来不该直视他的眼睛，但是已经来不及了，世界开始扭曲变型……</p><p>“月读。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 性，爱，背叛，死亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>你的心里是谁？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>


<h4>性与爱</h4>
<p>头好痛，仿佛身体不是自己的……</p><p> </p><p>雏田站在一扇陌生又熟悉的门前，准备敲门，她的手却无礼径直推开了那扇门。</p><p>门没有上锁。原来是鸣人君的家。</p><p>“啊……雏田酱回来啦！”金发男人背对着她盘腿坐在床上，停下了快速上下移动的右手，回过头对她露出一个灿烂的笑容，蔚蓝的眼睛凝视着她，是纯然的欢喜， “我好想你啊！”他站起来面对她，雏田才发现他全身赤裸，身下勃发的欲望骇人地弹跳着。</p><p>鸣人……刚刚是在自渎吗……？她下意识想背过身去，但身体再次背叛了意识停在了原地。男人像一只大型犬飞扑向回家的主人，金发贴在了她的颈窝里温柔地厮磨着，“你去出任务的日子里我都好想你的说。”</p><p>鸣人亲了亲她的脖子，酥麻的吻顺着她的脖子到了耳朵，下一秒，湿热的唇舌缠了上来，舔弄着她的耳垂。雏田吓得不知所措，手却被鸣人牵引着来到他的胯下握住了他的滚烫的欲望，缠着绷带的手引导着她前后撸动着。她羞极，微微睁开眼，看到心爱的男人因欲望咽下口水时滚动的喉结，下腹传来隐秘的酸胀，一股火热从私密处慢慢溢出。</p><p>下一秒，她全身赤裸地跪坐在床前的地毯上，男人坐在床上，张开双腿，腿间的充血的欲望直立着，他微笑着向她伸出了一只手。她无师自通地膝行过去，双手握住男人的肉棒，张开嫣红的小嘴含了进去。</p><p>“为什么…这样做？”雏田的脑子里有个微弱的声音问自己，但是她的唇舌也和大脑剥离，紧紧包裹着鸣人的伞端，舌头抵着马眼向里顶弄几下，然后舔弄着龟头和肉棒的交界处，把肉棒的外皮褪了下去又吮上来。鸣人因为她的动作舒服地叹息了一声，肉棒前端的小孔兴奋地渗出了前精。雏田在他的胯间上下吞吐着，口腔里有一点点腥咸味，这就是……鸣人君的味道吗……她的手套弄着没能送进嘴里的部分。男人呻吟着：“好棒，雏田……再用力点……”</p><p>嘴里的肉棒青筋越发暴起，鸣人按耐不住越发高涨的欲望，手放在了她的头上，狠狠按了几下。粗长的肉棒深入她的喉头，顶得她窒息，抽出，又窒息，又抽出。反复几下之后，她狠狠咳嗽了起来，大脑因为缺氧更加昏昏沉沉的。她感到自己被鸣人温柔地抱起放在了床上。</p><p>腿被打开，她害羞地抬手挡住了自己的脸。男人的火热顶在了自己的私密处，慢慢嵌入了自己的身体。意料之中的剧痛并没有袭来，只有带着酸胀的快感，她有些茫然地睁开眼。金发男人抓住她挡在自己脸上的手，啄吻着她的手掌，把她的放在了自己的左胸口：“我爱你，雏田。”</p><p> </p><p>即使他无爱，她都会心甘情愿地为他赴死三千遍；如果能得到他的爱……</p><p>视线在瞬间模糊，紫眸盈盈，她起身去够男人的唇，泪水从腮边落下。</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>不止饕足的性爱持续着。</p><p>窄小的花穴被青筋狰狞的肉棒一下一下地捣弄，穴口的体液被糊了一圈白沫。鹅卵石那么硬的龟头狠狠地顶着小穴最深处的花口研磨着，鸣人死死地掐住她的腰，任凭她怎么哭求也不松开。</p><p>“不，鸣人……轻…轻一点……啊……”充血的内壁更加敏感，她被顶得脚趾头都蜷了起来，抱紧了男人的脖子。鸣人把手指伸进了她的嘴里模仿着身下的频率抽送着，又用食指和中指夹着她的舌头玩弄着。她合不上嘴，涎水顺着嘴角淌了下来。</p><p>“啊，雏田的上下两张小嘴都在流口水呢……”。</p><p>羞耻感让她的小穴更加敏感，不自觉地绞紧了小穴里的火热，男人加快了抽送阳具的速度，每一下都重重地顶在她的花心上，被肉棒重重鞭挞了几百下后，雏田只觉得花心融化样的酥软，抵抗的力气已经全被抽干，连夹在鸣人腰上的腿都脱力地向外敞开。“啊…不要！受不了了……”，她的指尖紧紧地掐入了男人的肩膀，却换得男人更激烈的肏干。</p><p>“不行了！…”她感到全身的神经失灵，身体的冷热感知在一瞬间变换了十几次，小腹疯狂抽搐着下坠，泄出一股阴精。鸣人的肉棒却马上强硬地堵住了她的宫口，往里顶了几下，直入得她过电般的痉挛，止不住地抽泣了几声，然后一阵温热在她的下腹弥漫开来。</p><p> </p><p>过载的快感使得她灵魂出窍，她的灵魂在床顶上俯视着这对媾和的男女。</p><p>这是她吗？是鸣人吗？</p><p>鸣人会说爱她吗？</p><p>自己在知道鸣人心里有别人的情况下还会双腿大开享受无爱欢愉吗？</p><p> </p><p>男人发泄完的肉棒未见疲软，依旧堵在她的宫口。她的小腹里被两人的阴精和阳精涨得鼓了起来却泄不出去。她小小地挣扎着，推挤着趴在她身上休息的男人：“鸣人君，拜托你出去一下……”</p><p>“哦？”男人咧嘴笑了一下，露出一口白牙，“雏田想让我出去哪里？”</p><p>“…下…下面…鸣人，我好难受，想上厕所…拜托你出去一下…”</p><p>“下面是哪里？你是想让我下床吗？”</p><p>“不…是…我…我的……小穴……”最后两个字简直弱不可闻。</p><p>“什么？哦，原来是你的小穴啊”，鸣人坏笑地看着她，“想上厕所吗？那……”他退出了一点，雏田松了口气的时候冷不防他又尽根没入。</p><p>“啊！”雏田呻吟一声，这一记入得太狠，子宫深处的精水冲刷着她的宫壁，她被这可怕的快感逼得头皮发麻，差点失禁。她是真的生气了，瞪了一眼这个作恶的男人，却不知道自己双眸含春的样子毫无威慑力，落在男人眼里只是欲拒还迎的娇态。鸣人显然是爱极了她此刻的情态，又贴上来，勾了她的舌头不放，下身也继续动作了起来。</p><p>不，那股失禁的感觉又来了！“不要！”怀里的女人挣扎了起来，她是真的想上厕所！</p><p>“好啦好啦！”鸣人安抚地摸了摸躲到他胸口不给他的亲的脑袋，“我抱你去。”</p><p>“诶？……”话音未落，鸣人用她的腿环住了自己的腰，站了起来，抽送着往盥洗室走去。她的突然身体悬空，吓得紧紧抱住了鸣人的脖子，收拢了夹在鸣人腰上的腿，连身下的穴儿也紧紧收着不肯放松。男人轻笑了一声，极为受用。</p><p>床边到盥洗室就几步的路，但这个姿势入得比之前那个姿势更深，小穴又吓得一直松不下来，等盥洗室的门被打开的时候，雏田已经被肏得涕泪交下了。</p><p> </p><p>雏田下巴靠在男人的肩膀上，看着盥洗室的门关上，门边有个小小的窗口，阳光透过百叶窗落在抱着她的男人的肩膀上，映得鸣人小麦色的皮肤都变白了许多。夏日的风吹过，阳台上的风铃叮叮作响，雏田听着扬起了嘴角，好幸福…</p><p> </p><p>“看镜子。”抱着她的男人哑着嗓子道。</p><p>好羞人…为什么要……</p><p>“看镜子！”男人惩罚似的大力入了她一下，“不然我就把你在这儿肏尿出来！”</p><p>雏田赌气地在他肩膀上咬了一口，回头的瞬间如遭雷殛。</p><p>黑色长发的青年手臂上挂着她的两条腿，额间却不见了青色的咒印，正盯着她的眼睛顶弄着她的花穴。</p><p>“喜欢你看到的吗？”</p><p>“为什么……为什么会是……宁次哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p> </p><p>被呼唤名字的青年显然心情良好，唇边带笑道：“为什么不能这样呢，雏田大小姐。在下付出了性命，也无法得到您的垂怜吗？”</p><p>不，不是一回事！雏田在心里大喊，但是她的脖子仿佛被扼住了，用尽全力也发不出声，情急下她松开了手挣扎起来，希望可以跌坐在地上来躲避这超出她认知范围的情况。</p><p>宁次没有给她得逞的机会，骨节分明的手掐住了她的腰：“这就是雏田大小姐的回答吗？在下知道了。”，他抽出了埋在她体内的欲望。小穴没了阻碍，先前交合时留下的精水伴着微弱的噗嗤声涌出，顺着她的腿根一路滑到了有些单薄的脚踝。</p><p>宁次见她还在发忡，绕到她背后，左手的臂弯卡住了她的腰，右手的臂弯挂住了她的右腿。</p><p> </p><p>“看镜子。”男人在她耳边道。镜中的她两颊潮红，脖子和前胸上遍布吻痕，穴口大敞，犹在滴淌体液。——这都是刚刚鸣人留下来的。</p><p>“不可以！”，她想挣扎着要结印，但是镜子的自己还是背倚在男人的胸膛上，头靠着他的锁骨，遍布吻痕的脖子毫无防备地抬着——一副我为鱼肉，君为刀俎的模样。</p><p>男人缠着绷带的两指探入红肿的花穴里，比肌肤相触带来更强烈的刺激，轻轻扣挖着，然后两指张开，更多混合着泡泡的白色浊液顺着被扩张的小穴流了出来。他的目光饶有兴致地镜子里雏田的小穴和脸上徘徊。</p><p> </p><p>雏田的脑内嗡嗡作响。一半脑子在尖叫：“醒醒！这不是真的！”。另一半脑子给了它一拳说：“怎么不是？爽就完事儿了！”。两个声音越吵越响，小穴里传来的酸麻感也越来越强。</p><p> </p><p>割裂的想法和现实……</p><p> </p><p>雏田头痛欲裂，眼前的世界逐渐变得模糊，她的小腹不自觉地向前直挺，想逃离男人那两根越来越深入的手指，却被男人掐着腰更激烈地摩擦着那个神经密集的点。</p><p>“不要…啊！”，眼前一道白光闪过，她经历短暂的失明，身后的男人犹是不够一般，拇指摩擦着她的花核，小穴的开关被打开，透明的水液喷涌而出，她的背满张如一张蓄力的弓，泄得不能自已。</p><p>她听到男人在她耳边轻轻地笑了。等她恢复视力时，她被掐着下巴看湿漉漉的镜子，里面有个女人，靛发凌乱，香汗淋漓，两腿间的花唇肿胀如滴露牡丹。</p><p>男人的两根手指还在她的小穴里徐徐抽插，延长着她的快感。</p><p>盥洗室里一派春意盎然。</p><p> </p><p>宁次怜惜地吻着她的发顶，终于从她的花穴里抽出了自己的手指，划过她的身体，从小腹到乳房留下一道透明的水痕：“从你无望的单恋里醒来吧，回过头，看我……”</p><p> </p><p>他调好水温，抱着雏田冲了个澡，又抱着她出了浴室。外面已经成了日向家传统的和式房间。</p><p>宁次把雏田放在被褥上，两人裸呈相对。他平时总是紧抿着而显得不近人情的薄唇弯了起来，然后一个个吻落在了她的额头，下巴，颈窝，胸口，小腹，大腿，小腿，脚背。</p><p>“可以吗？”宁次意有所指地问。</p><p>“不……”雏田摇着头，怎么可以……</p><p> </p><p>仿佛看透了她的心思，宁次碰了碰她的唇，“不管你选择了怎样的道路，我都会一直爱你，雏田。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>“不管你选择了怎样的道路，我都会一直爱你，佐助……”</strike>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>宁次从背后抱住了她：“睡吧，大小姐。”</p><p>“没有了咒印，我依旧是你的奴隶，而你惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>惩罚？</p><p>惩罚你突如其来的永别？</p><p>还是惩罚你自作主张地用命把她和一个不爱自己的男人绑在一起？</p><p> </p><p>雏田一把挣开了他的拥抱，把他推倒在床褥上，翻身用两指撑开了自己的花穴——刚刚他在吻她的时候她就已经湿透了，一口气坐了下去。</p><p> </p><p>“宁次哥哥……我好恨你……”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<h4>背叛</h4><p> </p><p>又是忙碌的一个早晨，她清洗晾好衣服，买菜，冰箱里的叉烧已经吃完了，她又做了一份，打扫了房间，最后把花瓶里的花和水都换了一遍。做完这一切之后，太阳已经快升到了最高处。她走进厨房，煲了一夜的豚骨汤在灶台上已经散发出醇美的香味，鸣人应该会喜欢吧。</p><p>丈夫已经一周没有回家。昨天侦察部为了大筒木留下的痕迹紧急请她过去帮忙，待她忙完已经过了十二点，时间紧迫来不及再专做一份拉面，她无奈便把给自己准备的米饭便当送了过去，但是鸣人不喜欢，只让她带回去说自己会去一乐解决。</p><p>为了补偿丈夫，昨晚她特意煲了豚骨汤，作为今天拉面的汤底。鸣人应该会喜欢吧，她想着，眉眼间嘴角都是幸福的笑。</p><p> </p><p>面要选木叶大街倒数第三家的，这是她尝了全木叶面店之后得出的结果。</p><p>拉面在清水里烫三分半七分熟捞出，这样面条的余热可以在她步行的十几分钟里缓慢地使面条全熟。</p><p>蔬菜要在肉汤里烫过，鸣人才会多少吃一点。几片蔬菜也是烫得半熟，整齐地码在捞出的面条上。</p><p>她从炖锅里取出煨得烂熟的叉烧，照例切了半条，片成薄片。</p><p> </p><p>装好给丈夫的午饭，她如常去了火影办公室。</p><p> </p><p>***************</p><p> </p><p>“雏田又来给火影大人送午饭啦！”，职员热情地招呼，“有些不巧，火影大人去了医疗部视察。”</p><p>“啊，这样吗，谢谢。”</p><p>她从窗口跳了出去，有些心急地在屋顶纵跃。</p><p>面可不要糊了呀。</p><p> </p><p>“雏田来啦！”医疗部的成员招呼：“有什么需要帮助的吗？”</p><p>“啊…我是来给鸣人送午饭的。”</p><p>“啊，好恩爱，火影大人真是有福呢！”</p><p>“您过誉了…”</p><p>“七代目大人在检查春野部长发明的新型麻醉剂的效果。不过现在应该已经好了。需要我带你过去吗？”</p><p>“不用麻烦了， 我可以自己找。”雏田笑笑，开了白眼，和医疗部的职员点头致意。</p><p> </p><p>熟悉的查克拉在顶楼。小樱躺在一边的床上，查克拉的流动非常滞缓。他们身边围了一圈人，在记录些什么。</p><p>她是以身试药了吗？雏田小步跑着上了楼梯。</p><p>围着的人们把记录的资料交给了鸣人，然后挥了挥手，似乎是完成了任务准备下班，前后走出了实验室。</p><p>鸣人翻看着资料。</p><p> </p><p>三楼了，雏田继续小跑着。</p><p>鸣人翻完了资料，随手放在了旁边的柜子上，出神地看着床上的女人。</p><p> </p><p>雏田的脚步慢了下来。</p><p> </p><p>鸣人可能自己都没有觉察到他的嘴边浮现一个温柔的笑，他慢慢伸出手，落在了床上昏睡女人的额头上，描绘着她的眉毛，眼睛，鼻子，停在了人中，没有再动作。</p><p> </p><p>雏田停下了脚步。</p><p>夏日阳光毒辣，医疗部的楼梯却在背阴面，她刚刚从家里到火影办公室又跑来这里，在烈日下奔走了将近一刻，一身的汗仿佛从此刻才开始蒸发。</p><p>窗外的蝉吱呀吱呀地叫着，她却感到从心底透出来的冷气，猛地打了个寒噤。</p><p>喜欢不喜欢一个人，是瞒不住的……比如日向雏田喜欢漩涡鸣人，漩涡鸣人又喜欢春野樱这件事。</p><p>她呆呆地站在原地，看着鸣人醒过神般猛地收回了手。</p><p> </p><p>她宁可看见的是相互缠吻的两人，宁可是趁着樱昏迷而偷吻她的鸣人，而不是趁着樱昏迷而偷偷抚摸她的眉眼，却连手都不敢放到她唇上的鸣人。</p><p>这算什么？对这个一星期都不会回一次的家的忠诚吗？</p><p>至此，她强行表演幸福的婚姻变得索然无味。</p><p>她强忍住要冲出眼眶的泪水，准备离开这个让她觉得自己很多余的地方。</p><p> </p><p>“雏田？”</p><p> </p><p>她马上擦去眼泪转头，发现是刚刚从实验室出来的医疗部职员。</p><p>“鸣人在楼上哦，找他吗？”</p><p>“啊，不是……我是来……看望前几天受伤的侦察部同事的。”她有些惊讶于自己流利的谎言。</p><p>“哦哦。你怎么了？眼睛红红的？”</p><p>察觉到来人关心的眼神，她马上调转了目光，“啊，不好意思，昨天去侦察部帮忙，用眼过度了，今天眼睛一直充血流泪。”</p><p>“哦哦，要注意身体啊雏田！”</p><p>“让您担心了。”她鞠了一躬，深吸一口气，镇定地走出他们的视野范围，落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>她在阳光映照的一面言笑晏晏，背光面泪水盈盈</p><p> </p><p>不过是一次无伤大雅的情难自禁。</p><p>偷窥者有什么资格指责？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p> </p><p>日向日足走得很突然，在四战结束一个月后的夏夜里进入了永远的睡眠。</p><p>日向家的长老们和医疗部都来检查过，没有发现任何异样。</p><p> </p><p>雏田知道父亲是被战争熬死的，这个严厉到有些苛刻的男人为了村子和族人，在这场漫长又残酷的战争里每天都在不分昼夜地超负荷工作。即使战争结束了，他也忙得脚不沾地，更新族内伤亡数据，筹划伤亡族人及其亲属的赡养，统计财产损失，重新调配族人的工作……他自己都不曾察觉自己逐渐灯尽油枯。</p><p>雏田作为下一任族长继承人，站在父亲的牌位旁，向前来每个吊唁的人鞠躬致谢。一日下来，不知道是身体更累还是心更累，她知道，日足的死亡不仅意味着她失去了父亲，也意味着他一直斡旋的日向宗家与分家之争终于落到了自己的肩上。比如此刻，站在她面前的两位长老。</p><p> </p><p>“雏田大人，族内已经决议，请您下月继任族长的位置。”</p><p>她双手手指又无意识地绞紧。眼前两位长老是父上的伯父，她的爷爷辈，日义和日笠。两位长老是支持宗家的死忠派，宗分家双轨制度坚定的拥趸，传言当年坚决要日差替代日足死去的人，也是她最不愿面对的两人。</p><p>她深吸了一口气，正了正坐姿，拿出继承人的威严：“族内的决议怎么可以不经由我擅做决定？这恐怕做不得数，因为父上大人和我都觉得日向宁次在四战中做出的巨大贡献和所展现的精神诠释了日向家的家训。”，她从袖子的内袋里抽出了早已准备好的父亲的战时日记，“为了父上大人的遗愿，也出于我个人的意志，我自愿禅让家主之位给日向宁次。”</p><p> </p><p>虽对日足父女要打破宗分家桎梏的传言有所耳闻，两位长老听到雏田的话时还是忍不住倒吸一口冷气。“宗分家制度是我日向一族立族的根本！怎可以……”</p><p> “我知道长老的一切所作所为都是为了日向家考虑。宗家分家的制度在那个以家族为战斗单位的战乱年代确实能保证白眼的秘密不外传，但是现在的忍者世界已经是以忍村为基础了，在村子里的日向族人们不必时时担心秘密外泄，现在咒印的存在只能增加分家族人们无所谓的伤亡，和宗家分家之间愈来愈深的裂痕。我作为继承人，深感宗家分家的制度已经禁锢了日向家未来的发展。”</p><p>雏田伸手按住了两位长老的手，一鼓作气道：“希望两位伯公能帮助我完成父上的遗愿，让宗家和分家的制度在这代终结，在宗分家愈演愈烈的离心的势头还有机会挽回之前。”</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>四战期间分家很多惨痛的伤亡并不是不可避免，如果他们的白眼没有死角的话。</p><p>分家群情激愤，宗家人丁单薄。</p><p>在雏田和花火的力争下和分家声势浩荡的抗议下，长老们终于答应了废除宗分家制度的改革。只是笼中鸟的咒印一旦印上就无法消除，除了宁次，在濒死时机缘巧合解除了咒印。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的男人穿着黑色羽织和带着日向家纹的纹付袴，表情庄严，在看到她时露出了一个温柔的笑，鞠了一躬：“雏田，谢谢你所做的一切。”</p><p>雏田也鞠躬还礼：“不用谢，宁次哥哥，我只希望日向家和宁次哥哥都能越来越好。”</p><p> </p><p>她凝视着宁次纹付袴上日向一族的家纹，宁次在日差叔叔死后就没有再穿过任何带家纹的衣服，直到今天，想来宁次哥哥已经放下了仇恨，可以开始新的生活了吧。</p><p>她于是笑着挥挥告别：“宁次哥哥，我去出任务啦。”</p><p>“好的雏田，一路小心。”白眼青年颔首，笑着目送她去远方。</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p>收集壳组织资料的任务比她想象的花费了更多的时间，等雏田回村子已经是十天后。</p><p>她笑着听队友们讲着任务时的趣事，到了村口却发现从小照顾她长大的玉子阿姨徘徊着，看到自己时急急跑来。</p><p>雏田心下一沉，匆匆和队友告别，向玉子跑去：“玉子阿姨，家里发生什么事情了吗？”</p><p>“啊，雏田大人，你终于回来啦！”玉子紧紧抓住了她的手，“今天早上我被告知，家里的八个长老大人们昨天晚上全部突然去世了！”</p><p>“啊！怎么会！”雏田闻言不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，长老们大都们年过花甲，平日里已经不接受任务委托了，怎么会突然去世？</p><p>“族里都在传和日向宁次有关！”玉子拉着她往村外跑，“这里不是说话的好地方。”</p><p>“……”，雏田的简直不敢相信自己听到的，下意识为宁次辩解：“宁次哥哥不是已经继承日向家了吗？他没有理由这么做……”</p><p>“那是你不知道！”玉子的话戛然而止，处于话题中心的白眼青年穿着一套带着日向家纹的墨绿色羽织纹付袴，在不远处整好以暇地看着她们，风姿如竹。</p><p>“雏田大人快走！他会杀了你的！”，玉子反手拔出了苦无，双眼边青筋全开，摆出了战斗的姿态。</p><p>“你确定要和她说你们那些腌臜事吗？玉子。”宁次连白眼都没有开，徐徐向她们走来。</p><p> </p><p>雏田心凉，已知长老们的死必不简单，只是十个玉子阿姨也不是日向宁次的对手，况且宁次也不像是来杀她们的样子。她拦住了玉子阿姨，道：“玉子阿姨，我需要和宁次哥哥谈谈。”</p><p>“雏田大人，不要！”</p><p>宁次点点头，暗处里出来两个族人拦住了玉子。宁次一路引她走入了原来宗家的密道。</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p>宁次跪坐在榻榻米上，从炉子上提起正在冒气的水壶，给雏田倒了一杯茶。</p><p>雏田没有接，房间里有一股若有若无的臭味，令人闻之欲呕。</p><p>她开门见山地问：“宁次哥哥为什么杀了长老们？”</p><p>男人端着茶杯的手停在半空，见她没有动作，翻转手腕把杯子丢进了倒茶渣的垃圾桶里，“人不是我杀的，他们是寿终正寝。”</p><p>“怎么可能！”雏田难得提高了声音，“长老们一向身体硬朗！我要去查验他们的尸体！”</p><p>“你想知道全部吗？”男人又倒了一杯茶递给她，这次她没有拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>“我父亲是为了你父亲死的，这件事你想必很清楚了。当时日足自感忍术和才能都不如我父亲，所以向长老请立我父亲为族长，自己去死。”</p><p>“啊……”，雏田没有想到曾经当着她和花火的面发动宁次咒印的父亲有这样的过往。</p><p>“日义和日笠两个老贼眼见劝说日足无望，一不做二不休直接谋杀了我的父亲，逼迫日足接受了分家就是为了保护宗家存在的现实。中忍考试之后，日足曾经为了父亲的死向我下跪道歉，但是他真假参半，只说他们兄弟俩甘愿为彼此去死，隐瞒了我父亲是被人谋杀的事实。”</p><p>“我本不欲追究这笔陈年老账，但是日义和日笠两个老贼打算故技重施，先佯装同意我继任族长，然后趁你去出任务的时候刺杀我，再一举推翻废除宗家分家的决议，等你回来的时候也只能接受事实。”</p><p> </p><p>雏田美目圆睁，宁次的话虽然离谱，但细细想来并非无迹可寻。她当时不是没有怀疑为什么这两个以守旧死板著称，连父亲都劝不动的长老会那么痛快地答应了自己的请求。她不知道眼下的道歉还有什么意义，甚至该由谁道歉，但还是后退了几步，跪倒在宁次身前俯首不起，“对不起，宁次哥哥，是我考虑不周…”</p><p> </p><p>“呵……”男人起身，居高临下地打断了匍匐在地上的她，“宗家在日足死后还有谁？除了你和花火，就只有一群好吃懒做的硕鼠。他们只因投了个好胎，就疏于修行，几十年人生遇事就躲在分家人的背后，被拒绝就发动咒印，言语间稍有不和都会发动咒印，甚至用咒印逼奸分家的女人。他们奴役分家，以分家的痛苦为乐，反正查克拉只需要够发动咒印不就够了吗？多得是身不由己的人为了他们送死。他们活到这个岁数了，每个人的脚下埋了多少具分家人的骸骨？”</p><p> </p><p>“昨晚日义和日笠死了之后，你猜发生了什么？我去找他们要求一个解释，他们连门都没有开，但是一瞬间，整个分家的人都开始哀嚎。当时是怎么样一幅景象呢？你见过我以前咒印发作时候的样子吧？其实那个时候日足大人看我是个孩子，只发动了最轻的咒印而已。咒印一共有三层，你见过第三层咒印发动时的样子吗？你见过分家的人因为咒印发作自残自杀的样子吗？听过全部分家的人同时求饶求死的声音吗？日向家连在四战，面对宇智波斑和十尾的时候都没有一个求死求饶的，但是昨晚这些都发生了。”</p><p> </p><p>“对不起…宁次哥哥…”雏田哭泣着，不知道自己能做些什么。她并非不知道咒印这个宗家用来统治分家的工具一百多年来催生了怎样一种畸形的关系，只是日足为人正直，她又年轻，对族里事务接触不多，所以一直没见识过内里的黑暗污秽。</p><p> </p><p>“我打开门，进去的时候，他们都挤在墙角，瑟瑟发抖地念着咒印。我一刀一个，把他们全杀了。——就在那块儿”，宁次指了指密室最深处的角落。“他们到死都还在念咒印。我该夸他们勇敢坚毅吗？但是他们尿裤子了。”</p><p>“宗家坐在分家身上吸了多少的血？欠分家多少人命？你以为宗家和分家之间的差别是你让我当上族长就能解决的吗？”</p><p>他说到最后一句的时候简直是吼了出来。男人双目赤红，胸膛急促地起伏着，全然没有了刚刚见面时冷静自持的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“他们都已经死了。但是要怎么才能让你放下仇恨呢，宁次哥哥……” 雏田抬起头，脸上涕泪纵横。她想过去抱住那个愤怒又悲伤的侩子手，但是她觉得自己的手可能会弄脏他，最后她只是爬过去，轻轻抱住他的腿。</p><p> </p><p>“宗家和分家的制度在这一代终于终结了，但那些已经被烙上咒印的族人，永远都没有办法飞出这个笼子。”</p><p>“我要让发动咒印的术，从这个世界上消失。”</p><p>被这句话里隐藏的暗示所震惊，雏田猛地抬头看着面前这个男人，她的惨白的唇颤抖着道：“花火不知道咒印的发动方法。如果我的死能结束宗家的罪恶，让宁次哥哥放下对宗家的仇恨，开始新的生活……”</p><p> </p><p>茶桌上有一把茶刀，虽是无比的钝刀，但是加上查克拉刺入她的心脏一样可以致死。</p><p>她不等宁次的回答，飞身去夺那把茶刀，让她自己动手吧，不要让这个为命运痛苦的可怜人手上再沾染一滴罪恶的血了。</p><p>茶刀入手，她催生查克拉，金刚轮的刀柄顺着竹节纹路的刀身亮起了淡蓝色的火焰，她毫不犹豫地往自己的胸口刺去。</p><p> </p><p>然而她的手纹丝不动，宁次圈住了她的手腕，把她往地上一甩，她跌坐在地，“还是和以前一样又笨又慢啊，雏田大小姐。”</p><p>“你以为我是让想让你死吗？一瞬间的痛苦真是太便宜宗家人了。我要你在使用白眼时，时时刻刻都提心吊胆，不知死角里有什么可以置于你死地的武器，我要你永远担心不知何时会触怒于我，头痛欲裂，我要你永远都不可以对分家的我说不！”</p><p> </p><p>兄长的大手笼罩了她的额头，她终于知道宁次将要对她进行的报复，顺从地闭上了眼睛，颊边落下一颗清泪……</p><p>淡淡的绿光从男人的掌中倾泻，一股灵魂被撕裂的痛苦马上从额头传到了她的四肢百骸。</p><p>她仿佛被投入了一个舂内，杵从四面八方捣来，她的头骨先被打碎，但是她并没有死亡，痛苦也并没有停止，杵继续一寸一寸地捣着，不知过了多久，她感到全身的骨头粉碎，五脏六腑位移成泥。</p><p>她的灵魂七窍流血。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>雏田醒来时，以为已经到了第二天早上。视线有些模糊，但她惊讶地发现房间里的蜡烛不过短了几不可见的毫厘。宁次递给她一面镜子，她额间的青色咒印散发出不详的气息。她把镜子还给宁次，摇摇晃晃地起身离开。</p><p>“雏田大小姐不会以为只是这样而已吧？”</p><p> </p><p>她的五感好像都被覆上了一层薄纱，这让她的世界变得不真实了起来。她又往前迈了一步才反应过来宁次刚刚讲了话，迟钝地回身又反应了几秒才答：“宁次哥哥，你已经没有咒印了，为什么还要把自己囚禁在仇恨的笼子里呢？”，她等了几秒，见宁次没有作答，又道：“我到目前为止所作的一切都是出于自愿。宁次哥哥觉得两清也好，继续恨我也罢，我是不会恨宁次哥哥的。”，说完这句话，她有种如释重负的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>然而下一秒，她的世界天旋地转，痛苦又从她的额头上传来。</p><p>她再次被宁次甩到了榻榻米上，本能地感到不妙，她想起身逃跑，但只能痛苦地在榻榻米上苟延残喘地痉挛着，直到胸前传来了更强烈的一阵剧痛。她睁开眼看到一个雾蒙蒙的世界，发现自己忍服的马甲已经被脱下来甩到了一边，锁子甲被割开，两只丰满的乳房被男人从破洞里掏出来毫不留情地啮咬着。</p><p> </p><p>他想凌虐她，把她作践到臭水沟里去，看她遍体鳞伤地舔舐自己的伤口，然后永远失去温暖淡然的笑容，变成一个和他一样满心都是仇恨的怪物。</p><p>出闸的欲望排山倒海而来，他全身肌肉痉挛和血液沸腾，手颤抖着解开了两人的裤子，刺入了女人的身体。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”</p><p>两人同时发出一声痛苦的呻吟。干涩的花径让彼此都感到痛苦，他拔出分身，拿起茶刀在手上划了一道，血液流淌而出，覆盖了他分身上斑斑点点的血迹。他唇边带着令人毛骨悚然的笑意再次用被血液润滑的分身贯穿了她的身体。</p><p> </p><p>“求你停下来，宁次哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>“求你恨我，雏田……”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<h4>死亡</h4><p> </p><p>失重感……</p><p> </p><p>雏田感到自己正在下坠，然后狠狠地摔在了地面上。</p><p>飞扬的尘土让她反射性地咳嗽起来，与此同时肺部传来剧痛——她的肺应该是被折断的肋骨扎到了，希望不要被刺穿。</p><p>额头也破了，在浑身没有一块地方不疼的情况下倒并不是很值得注意，只是流下的血糊住了她的眼睛，让她的世界一片殷红，刺激得她直流眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>好累……她感到一股前所未有的疲倦，从这具没有一处好肉的身体到千疮百孔的灵魂。</p><p>她虽然不知前情为何，却觉得迄今为止的人生毫无意义，不如就此躺着等待死去。</p><p> </p><p>但内心有个声音在疯狂呐喊让她站起来，否则就会看见一生中最后悔的事情。</p><p> </p><p>一生中后悔的事情可真是太多了，只是不知道最后悔的会是哪一件。</p><p>被家人拉着，匆匆离开了那个救了自己却只能孤独地荡着秋千的男孩？</p><p>在族中同辈里实力最弱，在父亲的面前输给了小自己五岁的花火？</p><p>天资不够却投胎到日向家成了宗家长女？</p><p>原来想逃避命运，为了鸣人死好歹是个伟光正的幌子，未曾想，替她死的是她的天才堂哥……</p><p> </p><p>还真是，苟活的一生啊……</p><p>她笑得咳出了血沫，肺还是被刺穿了，一会儿之后她就会因为窒息获得解脱。</p><p> </p><p>“快起来！要来不及了！你将会永远后悔没有在此刻站起来！”脑海里的声音焦急地简直恨不得化出一只手推搡她：“快起来！否则你将永远看不见那个荡着秋千的男孩了！”</p><p>那个…荡着秋千的男孩？是了，那个曾经很弱但是很勇敢，被所有人厌恶排挤也笑得很阳光的男孩？</p><p>好想在死前再看看他的笑容啊，她终于伸手擦去了血污，用手支撑起上半身，像一只快转不动的陀螺一样打着晃儿站了起来。</p><p> </p><p>但是，“迟了。”，她听见虚空中一个男人冷漠地宣判。</p><p>黑底红云袍子的橙发男人从手里伸出一根黑色的金属棍，扎进了地上金色头发男孩的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>风从她的耳边呜呜地刮过，她茫然地站在偌大一片战场的中央像个误入片场的局外人。</p><p> </p><p>“我确实，看到了一生中最后悔的事情”</p><p> </p><p>天地悲戚。</p><p>她，一只盛满血泪的容器。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>雏田再睁开眼，发现自己出现在另一个战场上，战场上的人们的护额都写着“忍”，状似惊恐地看着她的背后，而她面对鸣人张开了手臂。</p><p>“是在等一个拥抱吗？”她有些茫然地思索着，“这幕场景好熟悉啊，接下来应该是……”——身后传来肉体被钝器穿过的声音。</p><p>“宁次哥哥的死亡……”，她机械地回过头，两根巨大的树枝从日向宁次的胸膛穿过，无力回天的致命伤。</p><p> </p><p>真爱苦短，一瞬高于一生。</p><p> </p><p>“不！不！！不！！！”，噩梦里无数次出现的场景再现了。</p><p>假的！都是假的！刚刚她所经历的一切，两个男人的性，爱，背叛和死亡。</p><p> </p><p>“醒来！醒来！！醒来！！！”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 遗民</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我们都是旧时代腐臭尸体的一部分</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p>仿佛溺水的人终于浮出水面，雏田的窒息感倏尔消失，大口喘息着。</p><p>她睁开眼，自己还在宇智波族的密室里，黑发异眸的男人坐在灯火阑珊处，阴冷潮湿的目光落在她身上，像一条打量猎物伺机而动的蛇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>她还是躺在她昏过去时那个密室尽头的台子上，脸上满是泪痕，嘴因为长时间的z息感而微微张着，涎水顺着嘴角淌下，在脸侧积了小小一滩。身上仅有的那件斗篷因为她的挣扎翻开了大半。</p><p> </p><p>现在她的一半身体露在外面，一团乳，腰，一条秾纤合度的大腿在摇曳的烛火里明明灭灭。</p><p>长时间的幻术让她的精神肉体都到了濒临崩溃的临界点。她对自己的身体有些模糊的羞耻感，但是她无法自控地想到了月读里那些狂乱的片段。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>佐助站起来向她走来。他的写轮眼正在流血，血顺着他的颧骨下颌流下，滴落在地上，但他毫不在意，用另一只紫色的眼睛凝视着她。</p><p>他伸出双手，两条一黑一白小蛇从他的袖口里爬出，落在雏田的胸口，蜿蜒着顺着她的肩膀手臂爬到了她的手腕上，缠绕交尾，她的手被紧紧地捆在了头顶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>月读被受术者挣脱后，施术者的精神力会遭到双倍反噬。</p><p>他没料到这个弱鸡女人能挣脱他的幻术。幻术不是他所擅长的，那个擅长幻术的男人已经死了。现在双方都是强弩之末，他料想女人不知道月读反噬的秘密，强撑作无事发生的样子——因为他还有重要的话要问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“鸣人还是哥哥更重要？”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>显而易见，这个男人的精神不太正常。他费尽心机搭建了一个宏大的幻术居然只是为了问这种狗屁不通的问题。雏田心知自己遇上这个疯子已是凶多吉少，但濒死的感觉让她不想同往常一样驯服，一些疯狂又充满自毁冲动的念头盘桓着从她的心底浮出。</p><p>“你……”，她张嘴欲言，装出一副喉咙干裂发不出声的样子，“……水……”</p><p>佐助生平第一次难得好心地为人倒水又喂人喝下，雏田就着他的手喝了几口，总算是恢复了一点力气：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“你在问我还是问自己？”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>空气在瞬间凝固，她身上的斗篷燃起了黑色的火焰，却又在下一秒被男人一把掀开丢到了墙角。斗篷下的女体悉数瀑露于空气中，佐助咬牙切齿地看着这个女人，这个卑贱弱小，可以随时被自己杀死的女人。</p><p> </p><p>他觉得自己一定是疯了。为什么要跟踪这个无聊的女人，为什么要掳走她，对她使用月读，被她看破心事？为什么要为了鸣人和哥哥违心地守护这个生养他，又背叛他，用无尽痛苦埋葬了他的地方？</p><p> </p><p>他无时无刻不在遭受内心矛盾和不甘的煎熬，以至于需要时刻远离人群避免被人窥破心事。但是如今他的秘密还是被人看破了。</p><p> </p><p>毫无疑问，看破秘密的她应该被杀死。</p><p>但是她的死亡不是可以善了的事情。至少他不能再在木叶呆下去，也不能见鸣人了。</p><p>但是鸣人和小樱在一起之后，现在的木叶已经没有让他留恋的理由了……</p><p> </p><p>还是杀了她吧——他的手里汇聚了一团雷电，青白色的电光盖住了昏黄的烛火，静谧的密室里瞬间仿佛有千万只鸟雀同时开始鸣叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>台子上赤裸的女人又哭又笑，眼角的泪覆盖了旧的泪痕。悲鸣夹杂着大笑，咽呜被笑声梗在喉头，她的悲喜切换得太快，引起抽搐地咳嗽。</p><p>或者说她已经疯了。就像他一样。</p><p>这个被诅咒的世界……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金发的同窗说要创造一个和平的世界，而他的哥哥和家族是旧时腐臭的尸体的一部分。难道旧时代的尸体不应该被拉到新世界的阳光下曝晒示众？他的哥哥不应该被平反昭雪吗？</p><p>——虽然哥哥根本不在乎这些，但是他没有办法看着哥哥的牌位在宇智波神社里悄无声息地腐朽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>和平也许会短暂眷顾，但是悲伤是他忠实的影子。</p><p> </p><p>杀了她，然后他就可以趁机摆脱这个其实什么都没有变的恶心地方了。</p><p>她会在另一个世界见到她的哥哥的吧？真好啊。</p><p>没有了哥哥和鸣人的他，还有谁呢？该去做什么呢？？能去做什么呢？？想去哪儿呢？？还能去哪儿呢？？</p><p> </p><p>「还能去哪儿呢……还能去哪儿呢……」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他脑内的声音突然仿佛有了形体，萦绕在他的四周，如被撞击的大钹发出令人头晕目眩的震荡波，而他站在数不清的大钹中间，心魂被摄。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>月读的反噬来得猝不及防，他手中的电光黯淡，僵硬地倒在了地上，脑内不受控制地跑起了走马灯：母亲哼唱着童谣，母亲变成了一具尸体；父亲陪自己练习忍术，父亲变成了一具尸体；哥哥戳了戳他的额头，哥哥变成了一具尸体；对自己微笑的族人，通通变成了尸体。</p><p> </p><p>他杀了鼬，但他不应该杀鼬，他应该杀谁？他杀了团藏；但还有人该杀；他知道该杀谁； 谁都该杀，木叶的人都该杀；但鸣人是木叶的，怎么杀鸣人？他不知道该杀谁；他该杀谁？</p><p>鸣人是幸福的，木叶的人是幸福的，只有他是多余的。</p><p> </p><p>他该杀自己。</p><p>应该杀自己。</p><p> </p><p>他隐约看见那个女人从台子上坐了起来，蜷成一团。</p><p>他通灵出来的两条蛇和他的查克拉一起消失了。她一寸寸抚摸着她的四肢。</p><p> </p><p>女人的肤色白皙，在火光里，在他倒在地上仰望的模糊视线里，像一只羔羊，一团雪。</p><p>他的另一边是烛火不曾覆盖的宇智波族的牌位台子。鼬假意叛出后曾回来过这个地方，把他刀下族人们的牌位像水一样泼在台子上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>女人从坐着的台子上跳了下来，她的手上燃起了两团狮子形状的查克拉——看来她刚刚是在疏通自己的经络。燃烧的狮子对他咆哮着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>宇智波一族是木叶最强的一族，日向只配给宇智波提鞋。</p><p>那个女人是个弱鸡，她的招式也不足为惧，他会捏死她，就像捏死一只蝼蚁。</p><p> </p><p>但现在罔论他无法提取的查克拉，他精神还困在被月读反噬的世界里煎熬，大脑已经从身体里被切断，无法控制行动。</p><p>拼着最后一点清明，佐助咬破舌头，他看见自己的手颤抖地伸向了忍具袋，抽出一把苦无。苦无映出一张状若癫狂的宇智波的脸。</p><p> </p><p>他见过很多这样的宇智波的脸。他们力量来源于他们的爱，他们的爱浓烈。宇智波的力量可以强大到保护自己所爱的人，宇智波的爱浓烈到会把宇智波毁灭。</p><p>为了宇智波的荣耀，他需要把这个可能会被日向杀掉的宇智波，在日向动手之前杀掉。</p><p> </p><p>他举起苦无，刺下。</p><p>电光火石间，“哐啷”一声，苦无被打落在地，他被人抱住。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>佐助的身体还在不自觉地抽搐着，他抬眼，视线被靛蓝色的发丝所阻隔。女人抬手把自己的头发拨到耳后，蓝发如水般滑过的他的脸颊，在闷热的夏夜密室里带来微微的凉意。</p><p>清醒只是一瞬。他又被拉回了月读反噬的世界里。</p><p>他变回小时候的样子，依偎在母亲怀里把玩母亲的长发。下一秒，他又回到了那个噩梦般的夜晚。他的面前是一扇溅了血的纸门。</p><p>“不要打开！不要！不要打开！走，走啊！快走啊！走啊…走啊！走……”他听见自己对自己大喊，一声比一声急。</p><p>但是那只小手还是拉开了那道门……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一滴，一滴，又一滴…落在他的脸上。</p><p>一点点温热，然后变凉……</p><p>但是一滴，一滴，又一滴…又落在他的脸上……</p><p> </p><p>是血吗？</p><p>佐助睁开眼。</p><p> </p><p>是那个女人的泪。</p><p> </p><p>她是一个安静的女人。</p><p>安静地喜欢了鸣人十年，安静地在鸣人和小樱在一起后退出。</p><p>现在她安静地哭泣着，只有泪珠不停地滴落在自己的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>孤独，悲伤。就像在父母族人死去后的无数个夜晚里恸哭的自己一样。</p><p> </p><p>他一个人，喑哑多年，走过千山万水，敲开了无数扇门，终于变得和自己想象的那么强大。但是为父母族人报仇之后，悲伤并没有减少一分。那些隐藏在仇恨背后的孤独和茫然，如洪水般将他吞噬。这已非人力所能抵抗，而他手里仅有的几个牌位和几条摇摇欲坠的羁绊，又怎么能把他这个即将被没顶的溺水者拉出水面呢？</p><p>没有人听得到他在水底的呼喊，何况强大的宇智波末裔不屑呼喊。</p><p> </p><p>密室里恢复了一向一滩死水般了无生趣的安静，偶有木碳在火里煎熬爆裂时噼啪的碎响。</p><p>过了不知多久，佐助仿佛台风过境的脑子终于恢复了清明。</p><p>雏田维持着抱他的姿势，怀里僵硬的身体渐渐软了下来。</p><p> </p><p>面前的女人已经不再流泪，她看他的眼神笔直，像看着自己的自己。</p><p>他的悲伤和情恨，从她的指尖，怀抱，眼神里流淌出来，他想用手挡住那双眼睛，却早已力不从心。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“他们抛下我们的时候，想过我们会怎样吗？”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他伸手回抱住了这个女人，她没有拒绝，于是他靠在她的胸口听着她的心跳，一声一声，仿佛自己也逐渐活过来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>再亲切的呼唤，都无法唤回他们。</p><p><br/>
<strong>我的眼睛有罪，你的眼睛也是。</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>——————————————————</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>初中时火影热播，我写过很多有始无终的all雏文。<br/>这篇文算是我写的第一篇有始有终的同人。<br/>说起来我也蛮不可思议自己写的第一篇同人是佐雏的。（真的是佐雏吗…这…）</p><p>写这篇文章一开始是因为老福特上的情侣飞行棋开车挑战，我觉得挺有意思的，打算写一篇肉文来水一水。<br/>因为情侣飞行棋的性行为在我看来多少带点强制性爱的意思，在我心里助子的形象简直太适合强制囚禁了……<br/>接下来就是思考怎么把这两个人拉郎配到一起。<br/>说实话，我一直觉得助子自始至终放在眼里的人就只有鼬和鸣人，虽然雏田的温暖也许能治愈佐助，但是怎么让助子接受雏田的温暖在我看来是个大问题。有一天晚上突然福至心灵，想到了扫墓梗，于是两个鸣吹和兄吹有了可能。</p><p>原来打算的结尾是助子强x雏田，雏田鲨了助子，但是这个听起来很爽，写起来越写越俄狄浦斯，委实ooc，吓得我卡文了半个月，终于还是删掉了强x那段，改成了现在的样子。</p><p>2020.5.4 - 2020.6.12<br/>感谢观看。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>